A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine general includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gases through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
Conventional combustor assemblies include fuel injectors that are inserted into fuel injection ports on combustor domes to provide a fuel/air mixture into the combustion chamber. During operation, and particularly during transient operation such as start-up when large temperature differences may be experienced, thermal expansion causes the fuel injectors and combustor domes to move relative to each other. To reduce stress between the components and ensure proper operation, a clearance gap is often provided around the fuel injectors. However, such a clearance gap can allow air leakage between the dome and the fuel injector, which is inefficient and can affect the combustion aerodynamics. Certain combustion assemblies use floating collars that surround the fuel injectors, but such collars can complicate assembly and may not sufficiently reduce the size of the clearance gap.
Accordingly, a gas turbine engine with an improved combustor assembly would be useful. More specifically, a combustor assembly that reduces the introduction of leakage air into the combustion chamber and simplifies assembly would be particularly beneficial.